Once in a lifetime
by MsZoid
Summary: Craig thought it was one night-that he'd never see her again. Boy, was he wrong. She was going to change everything.
1. Winter Break

Authors Notes, Disclaimer, and Random Stuff:  
  
This is the second draft of this chapter, for both of you who read the first version :-)  
  
I do not own Degrassi or anything related to it. This story is rated PG-13 for adult situations. Iris Masters and other characters not in Degrassi? All mine.   
  
I've been on break from classes and reading a lot of fanfic, and this story just sort of evolved over the course of one day. Reviews? Are lovely things. Flame me? Hey, at least you read it, that's something. Characters may do things out of character, as it benefits my story. I'm going to try and stay as true to Degrassi as I can, though, but it will be difficult because at school I don't get the N so my episode viewing has been limited.   
  
Chapter one: just one night out  
  
Craig Manning was bored. He'd been honest two days earlier, and it had cost him almost everything. His girlfriend, his love, had walked out the door.  
  
That wasn't to say he didn't understand her reasoning, or hold the blame. He'd screwed around on Ashley with Manny. Manny, who was now calling every day. Manny, who he didn't want to talk to. He was bored and depressed, which is probably why he agreed to what Marco was telling him.  
  
"So, my dad got this great computer system, and I was messing around. Then... I figured out a way to make fake IDs. Me, you and Sean are going out tonight!"   
  
"Marco...I'm not in the mood."  
  
"I don't want to hear about how you're not in the mood. My parents are out of town, so we can stay out as long as we want. I want to go out. I want to meet a guy. We're going out, and that's final!"  
  
Craig understood what Marco was doing, so he agreed to go along. After all, he thought, what could one night out hurt? He wouldn't do anything stupid, he wasn't that type of person. And teenagers all over the world used fake IDs.   
  
So he headed over to Marco's house, to get the IDs made up. Then Marco tried to dress the other two. He failed, miserably, but the guys did manage to dress up a little, try to look older.   
  
The three teenagers went to a club that was popular with local university students. Sean looked at Marco as they neared the front of the line "If we get caught, its your fault. my Social worker will kill me if she finds out."  
  
"Chill out, we look old enough," and they did. The bouncer let them into the club without a problem.  
  
  
  
The club was wild, and amazing. Marco sat them near a group of students, and began talking to one of the girls. Then she pulled him onto the dance floor. Another girl asked Sean to dance.   
  
Craig just sat there watching the other two dance for a long while, nursing a soda. He smiled as one of the guys from the group asked Marco to dance. Sean was dancing with a few different girls.  
  
Just then someone came to sit by Craig. He didn't bother looking up to see who it was, he didn't care.   
  
"Are you OK? You look horrible" the voice was female, and Craig looked up for a half second to see that the woman was fairly attractive, and young-in her early 20s, with long dark hair tied up in a ponytail, a skirt and sweater combo that was attractive, yet not slutty. He wondered why she was sitting with him instead of dancing or hanging out with her friends.   
  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You look like someone peed in your drink and then forced you to drink it, that's why." He smiled slightly at that mental image. "Let me guess, woman trouble? And your friends drug you out to make you feel better."  
  
"How'd you guess?"   
  
"I'm a genius." She held out her hand. "I'm Iris."  
  
"Craig" He smiled at her, she was quite attractive.   
  
"I hate bars, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, the music isn't bad though."  
  
"I'm not into this sort of music." Iris smiled again. Craig found himself liking her smile.  
  
"What kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Nothing after about 1992. I'm a regular here on 80s night, actually. I grew up with oldies and it sort of sunk in. Well, that and Jazz. I played a little sax for about five years, but I was so horrible I had to quit."  
  
"I play guitar. Not badly, I might add."  
  
"Oh, really? How'd you get started?"   
  
They managed into a long conversation about music as Marco and Spinner danced. Iris noticed him watching his friends. "Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it before, and now I'm talking to you."  
  
"I'll dance with you." She stood up. "Come on, Craig, I'm braving this music for you!"   
  
Craig stood up, and followed Iris, and her smile onto the dance floor. They danced for a couple songs, then he danced with another girl for a bit. But he came back to Iris. There was just something about her he liked, connected with. They decided to sit back down, and then Marco joined them, along with a few of Iris' friends, and later Sean. IT was about one in the morning when someone mentioned moving the party over to a house. Craig wasn't sure about it, and he realized it showed-at least to one person.  
  
"Craig, it'll be OK. I live at the house we're going to, we can hang out in my room and listen to real music instead of being with these morons."  
  
Craig went along, partly because of Iris's smile at him. It promised fun, and trust. He knew that she just wanted to talk and listen to music, but he wasn't sure if that was all he wanted. He could like her, he really could. Of course, the rational side of him told him it was a bad idea-after all, he was barely 16, she thought he was older. Why wouldn't she? He was in a club after all. He went anyway, because he wanted to spend just a little more time with Iris before he had to go back to being himself again.  
  
When they went back to the house, Marco disappeared with a group of guys and girls, and Sean was playing poker with some guys. Iris got them both beers and headed into her room, where she put The Beatles on the CD player and they started talking about movies and TV-ordinary stuff.   
  
Craig was having trouble drinking the beer. He didn't get the appeal of the stuff, and thought it tasted horrible, but was too polite to say anything.  
  
"You aren't much of a drinker, are you?"  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry Iris."  
  
"Don't be. Want a soda?" She got up and got him one. They went back to talking about everything. Before he knew it it was almost 4:30 in the morning, and he found himself telling her about Ashley and Manny-being careful not to mention anything that would make her realize he was only in grade 10. He didn't ask her how old she was, not wanting to know.   
  
They were curled up together on her bed, at 5 in the morning, when he did something he knew he'd both remember and regret for the rest of his life-he kissed her. It was everything a kiss should be, and she kissed back. They kissed for what seemed hours on her bed before he made a move. And another. And another. She responded to each, and before he knew it he was naked and they were making love.  
  
Craig woke up the next morning at 10 a.m. and went to find his friends, before going home to sleep again. He left Iris a short note.  
  
Iris-  
  
I'm sorry things can't work out with us. I can't tell you why, but I'll never forget you and I wish things were different.   
  
Craig.  
  
The rest of break Iris was constantly on his mind. He wanted to go back to the club to see her, but knew it was a bad idea. By the end of break he knew he'd never see her again, and decided to move forward in his life, without any women in it for the time being. 


	2. Miss Masters

Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi. You could sue me, but you'd get a bunch of books on US History.   
  
Also, I have some ideas on where I want the story to go with Iris/Craig, but I was wondering about the subplot thing. I'd like one, but have no ideas-Marco/Dylan? Sean/Emma? if anyone has any ideas, let me know.-MsZ  
  
Chapter Two: Miss Masters   
  
Winter Break was over, second semester was to begin. Craig still wasn't happy, and he wondered if it had to do with Iris. He kept thinking about her, he'd even thought about going back to the club to see her, but he just couldn't do it. He liked her enough to not lie to her.   
  
"Back to Mr. Simpson's room, for another semester."  
  
"I'm going to be seeing a lot of him, Marco. Intro to web design and computer science, plus homeroom." Craig had dropped shop class, and decided that web design might to him better. Joey was happy, he was full of ideas for the webpage for Jeremiah Motors, and figured Craig would be good help.   
  
The two boys walked into the room, then stopped short.  
  
Sitting next to Mr. Simpson on the end of a desk, was Iris. She was dressed in a long skirt and blouse, her hair was up in a bun, she looked mature, professional.   
  
"Craig? Marco? You're blocking the doorway, dudes." Spinner pushed his way through the door. Craig and Marco went to their seats.  
  
"Iris. Its Iris. What is she doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, Craig...I'm not the one who slept with her, maybe she's here to see you."  
  
"Marco, be serious."  
  
The bell rang and homeroom began.   
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce you to my student teacher, Miss Masters. She will be with me all semester. I hope you make her feel welcome."   
  
Craig could feel himself sliding lower in his seat. She was his student teacher. and he'd have to see her three times a day. This could not be good.   
  
Iris was talking. "My name, as Mr. Simpson told you, is Miss Masters. I'm a senior at York University, studying computer science, education, and English Literature. If you need any help from me, please ask. I hope to enjoy my stay here, and get to know you students better." She even sounded different as Miss Masters than she had as Iris. He just stared at her all homeroom, and then left for class, realizing that he'd be back for two more periods. Two more classes of nothing but staring at this woman he'd spent a perfect night with, but knew he couldn't have. This was going to suck.  
  
This was going to suck, Iris Masters thought to herself, second period, as she sat with Archie Simpson during prep period. "OK, so next up is computer science-basic two periods, than advanced. Fifth and sixth are media immersion again, and seventh is web design,"  
  
"that's right iris. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I...I don't think I can talk about it, Archie."  
  
"Are you sure? If not me, than my wife....you should have dinner with us sometime."  
  
"That would be nice. Its odd, being here instead of on campus in classes." Iris smiled. She was very happy to be at Degrassi, and finally teaching. But there was a problem. Craig Manning. She'd learned his last name, finally in homeroom. Which was the problem-he was in homeroom. He was in Grade 10. At least for years younger than her-and she was young for her level of education.   
  
Every night she'd wished to see him again, hoping he'd come, and he never came to see her. At least now she knew why, she could move on. After all, it was only homeroom, right?  
  
He was in third period computer science. She could handle that. She was doing fine. Iris Masters, always did fine, after all.  
  
But he had to also be in last period Intro to Web Design. She knew then she had to talk to him. It was going to be impossible to teach correctly if she didn't talk to him, get things cleared up. It was the only reasonable thing to do so she could move on.   
  
Craig sat next to Marco, as they worked on the assignment. It was just to get them used to using the computers, they would start working from the workbook the next day.  
  
Just then a message popped up for Craig. It was from IMasters   
  
IMasters: Craig.  
  
CManning: Iris.  
  
IMasters: I just wanted to say hello.  
  
CManning: I'm sorry.  
  
IMasters: Yeah, well, so am I.  
  
CManning: We should talk. If its OK with you that is.   
  
IMasters: Yes. Do you know where Leblanc Music is?  
  
CManning: Yes. Seven OK? It'll take me a while to get there.  
  
IMasters: Yes, seven's fine. I should get back to work.  
  
With that she logged off.   
  
"What was that about?"   
  
"What was what about? Craig played innocent with Marco.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sean looked at them.  
  
"Sean, you remember Iris from the party and the club?" Sean nodded at Marco "She's Mr. Simpson's new student teacher."  
  
"Oh, Craig" Sean understood now.  
  
"She messaged him during class, and don't lie to me, I saw a message from IMasters pop up,"  
  
" She did message me. I'm meeting her at seven, at Leblanc Music. I think we need to talk before...things get awkward, I mean, she's a teacher."  
  
"Sure, talk" Sean nudged Craig.   
  
"Yes, talk. I gotta go pick up Angie" Yes, talk. that was all Craig had planned on. She was a teacher after all.  
  
Iris and Craig meet to talk in chapter three, "an educated choice" coming soon. 


	3. An Educated Choice?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Iris. I wish I did, but Craig's too young for me anyhow, plus I'm saving myself for John Mayer.  
  
Updates are looking a little spotty. I move back into the dorms for the last two weeks of classes, and then I'm home for a month. We'll see how the updates go for those two weeks. I should be OK, cause all I have to do is attend classes, go to work, give my epic presentation "Wiretaps and Watergate" and take two finals.  
  
A few bad words in this chapter, folks.  
  
Chapter Three: An Educated Choice  
  
Dinner at the Jeremiah's was ordinary, but Craig could feel himself shaking. He didn't know what would happen when he met up with Iris.  
  
"What are you doing tonight, Craig?" Joey, his stepfather and guardian, said. "And don't tell me nothing. You're homework is done, that means you have plans."  
  
"I figured since I didn't have much homework I'd take the six fifteen downtown-so I don't have to drive, and wonder for a few hours. I'll be back by 11"  
  
"Ten thirty. It's a school night."  
  
"fine." Craig went back to eating his food, thinking that was one big reason he wouldn't have a chance with Iris. What grown woman would put up with a ten thirty curfew?  
  
The next question into his head was if he wanted a chance with her anyway. I mean, she was a teacher...but she was Iris. His Iris. Well, she'd been his Iris for one night anyway.  
  
He got on the six fifteen bus, trying not to look or act nervous, and headed to Leblanc Music.  
  
Iris was sitting on the bench outside the music store, scared shitless. She was having a hard time with Craig. No, she realized, the problem was that she was having too easy of a time thinking of Craig her student and Craig the man as two different people. This, she knew, could be a problem  
  
Just then a hand hit her shoulder. "Miss Masters...Iris...what should I call you?" Craig sighed, this was not going well.   
  
"We're not in school, you can call me Iris." He smiled at her for that, and then Iris knew she was in trouble.   
  
"Thanks Iris. So...what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I just wanted to clear the air, I guess. So that we didn't...so that things aren't awkward in school."  
  
"They won't be. I'll treat you as Miss Masters-in school at least." Was he flirting? She didn't know. He didn't know. They didn't care.   
  
"Thanks Craig. you're a sweetheart..." Shit, she thought, I shouldn't have said that, should I? "Want to go for a walk"   
  
"Sure, but I have to be home at 10:30."  
  
"That's fine. IT really is." She smiled at him, and he realized he loved her smile.   
  
They walked around, Craig told Iris about his family, which isn't something he said a lot about.   
  
"I live with my stepdad, Joey, and half-sister Angela. My Mom died a few years ago...dad...didn't treat me so well. he hit me."  
  
"Craig, I'm so sorry." The way he said it made her understand why he seemed older than his years.  
  
"Its OK. He died last year. What about you, now that we're done with my tragic life." He tried to make his voice sound sarcastic, even, because he didn't want to lose it in front of Iris. It was hard for him to talk about things, but she made him want to open up.   
  
"My parents are both professors at university. I'm an only child. I've always been...Sort of geeky. I started school at four, graduated at 16."  
  
"So you're, 20? 21?"  
  
"20. You're sixteen?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Then you know what a bad idea this is."  
  
"I know" And Craig did know, he just wasn't sure if he cared.  
  
"I could lose my chance at a teaching certificate...I do care about you, as much as you can after one meeting. But..."  
  
"Iris, you're amazing, I want...I care about you too." He kissed her then, in the middle of some park, not caring how much trouble she got into.  
  
"Craig...I....This...This isn't a good idea." She kissed him back, of course. What else should she do?  
  
"Maybe...I should go."  
  
"give me a few days to figure things out..maybe we can work it out."  
  
"You are a genius, Iris. I'll see you-or rather Miss Masters-tomorrow." HE headed back to the bus stop then, she watched him go, scared to death about this man who was just a boy...or was he?  
  
Chapter Four: Dinner and Babysitting coming soon. 


	4. Dinner and Babysitting

Disclaimer: These things suck. You all should know I don't own Degrassi by now.   
  
My brain? Full of ideas for this story.  
  
My love of reviews? much.  
  
MY rant: I don't write for reviewers. I write for me. I promise I will never say in any story (I've got couple one-shots in my head right now, one Degrassi, one OC) that I will update after a set number of reviews. That's not my style.  
  
Chapter four: Dinner and Baby-sitting.  
  
The week drug by for Iris. Teaching was harder work than she had expected, not to mention ignoring Craig. However, Archie Simpson invited her over for a family dinner, to meet his wife. She thought it might be fun.  
  
She got to the Simpson house at 5:30, and met Archie's wife, who he called Spike "Spike?"  
  
"Its really Christine. Spike was my nickname in high school. Snake and I went to the same one"  
  
"Snake?" There was something amusing about that. Spike and Snake. IT worked, they worked.  
  
Just then Emma Nelson walked into the room. "Hi Miss Masters."  
  
"Hello Emma..I didn't know that Christine was your mother." She assumed it was the case because of the last name difference.   
  
"Yep. Mom, I'm spending the night at Manny's...she's been upset since...you know, the thing" Christine nodded, and Iris wondered what the thing was...then it hit her. Manny, the girl who'd slept with Craig, that he'd mentioned the first night they met. She was young, younger than Craig. She'd been his first, Iris had been his second. How odd was that, she thought.  
  
Emma left and the three "adults" sat down for a dinner, discussing the ways the universities had changed since Snake-as Iris couldn't help but call him-was there.   
  
"What do you do for a living, Christine."  
  
"I'm a hairdresser."  
  
"Really, I'd love to do something new with my hair."  
  
"I'd love to help you, maybe some time this week?": The conversation continued on like that for a half hour as they cleaned up until the phone rang.   
  
Snake picked up. "Joey, hi..she's not here...you need a baby-sitter...wait a minute...Iris is here-my new student teacher. OK., I'll ask her," he put a hand over the phone "Iris, are you doing anything tonight?"   
  
"no, why do you ask?"  
  
"A friend of mine needs a baby-sitter for Angie-his daughter-she's five..."  
  
"I can be over in five minutes. I love kids." She smiled at snake, who told Joey she'd be over, took the address, said good-bye to Snake, made plans to call Christine on Monday, and headed over.  
  
"OK, Iris, My son's out with friends, he might be back later, if he is tell him what the pay is and I'll get it to you through Snake, OK? Otherwise I'll be home about two or three. This is Angie."  
  
Iris smiled at the cute little girl. "Play Candyland?"  
  
"She'll be asleep after two games" Joey said. "I'm going now, be good for Iris. After Angie's asleep you can crash, ok?"  
  
"OK Daddy"   
  
"Thanks Joey."  
  
Iris settled into a Candyland battle with Angie, but after two games she was tired. It was almost nine anyway, so she took her to her room and settled her into bed. Iris curled on the couch and was half asleep, thinking and dreaming about Craig when a hand hit her shoulder.  
  
"um, are you ...Iris?" Craig was confused. What was Iris doing here.  
  
"What are you doing here Craig."  
  
"I should be asking you that, i live here."  
  
"Live...duh, Joey and Angela, I should have realized...I was over at Snake's house, having dinner and Joey called wanting Emma to baby-sit. She was already gone, and we were just chatting, so I volunteered. It never crossed my mind that you were his son..stepson. I'm supposed to tell you how much I charge, but tell Joey it was free."   
  
Craig sat down next to Iris "YOu don't have to go yet, you know."   
  
"I should, you know that."  
  
"Iris, don't avoid me." He knew that she was. He knew she had the right idea, but he wanted to spend time with her.  
  
"Why are you home so early, its not even 11,"   
  
"Marco...can you keep a secret." She gave him a look. "Stupid question. Anyway, I guess you've figured out we used fake IDs to get into that club."  
  
"Of course, you're only 16."  
  
"I know how old I am, damnit. Let me continue." He didn't want to think about being only sixteen when he was with Iris. "Marco's been using his most weekends to go to various clubs...he's gay, and this way he gets to hang out with people who are also gay."  
  
"And you don't like clubbing." A statement, not a question.   
  
"Well, I didn't go with him at first because..."  
  
"You wanted to avoid me?"  
  
"NO, I wanted to see you. I didn't want to get into the habit of going out and seeing you when I was lying." He looked her straight in the eye "I'm not lying anymore."  
  
"I know you aren't. And I'm glad."  
  
"you just wish I was the person I was when I was lying,"  
  
"no, you're the man you were the night I met you. You are a man, that's the problem. You should be a boy."  
  
"I'm not, you just said I'm not." Craig was still staring at iris. It unnerved her, the effect he had on her.  
  
"No, you aren't. That's the problem. Solution...Something. Its something."  
  
She kissed him then.   
  
"Iris..." He kissed her back.  
  
"Craig" She knew this was a bad idea.  
  
But they kept kissing. And Kissing. Before either of them knew it, he was half on top of her, there on Joey's couch. "Baby...we have to stop."  
  
"Craig, did you just call me baby?" Iris had never been called baby before. She liked it.   
  
"yeah, is that OK?"  
  
"I kinda liked it. You're right though, we should stop. Joey could be home any minute..."  
  
"Will we do this again?"  
  
This was due or die time, Iris knew. Heart Vs head time, she'd worked with her head for years, maybe now she'd go with her heart "Yes, we will. but if anyone finds out."  
  
"The only person I'd tell would be Marco, and he'll keep a secret."  
  
"I don't even know if you should tell him...but I can't stop you. I have to trust you, use your best judgment."  
  
"I have good judgment, I like you don't I?" He kissed her again, and they slid back on the couch for a few long moments. "Iris, when?"  
  
"Talk to Marco...either tomorrow or Friday...that way he can go to his clubs. I don't think he should go alone either, so if you go to general club he can hang out with my friends-he liked them."  
  
"Thank you for that"  
  
"You care about him, Craig. And I think he's a nice guy, just a little confused right now."  
  
They kissed again. "I'm going to go, OK? Tell Joey that he doesn't have to pay me," one more kiss and he was gone. He'd have to call Marco in the morning. 


	5. Just What I needed

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. That is all  
  
Also: Someone said that this story reminds them of Everwood. I don't watch the show, so there is no intentional simliarities.  
  
This chapter was brought to you by my MP3 collection, 80s songs, which I have made into a playlist for when I write. Yes, I'm a cheeseball.  
  
Chapter Five: Just What I needed.   
  
Saturday morning Craig called Marco.   
  
"Marco, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Going out, my parents are having a date night at a bed and breakfast..why do you ask?"  
  
"We're going to the same club we went to over winter break, I'm meeting Iris."  
  
"Oh, really...."  
  
Craig smiled "Yeah, we talked last night...we're going to try and make thing work. If you tell anyone...I'll kill you."   
  
"I won't. What time..."  
  
"I'll be over at seven."   
  
Craig was so nervous all afternoon. He had...it wasn't a date with Iris. But they were going to spend time together, away from everyone. He actually would get to spend time with this wonderful woman.  
  
At about five the phone rang. Craig answered it "Hello"  
  
"Thank God its you, I didn't feel like a hang up."  
  
"Iris. How'd you get my number?"  
  
"It was written on the phone, i memorized it last night. I'm a genius remember?" He could feel her smile through the phone lines.   
  
"I forgot. I'm going over to Marco's to spend the night at seven."  
  
"Ok, I"ll be at the Club around 8:30. its 80s night, expect to dance. I can't wait to see you Craig." Iris hung up then, and smiled to herself. She coudln't wait to dance the night away with the most amazing man she knew.  
  
Craig made it to Marco's house about seven. He had clothes for the club, including Joey's hat. Marco was trying to decide between two outfits.   
  
"Its 80s night at the club, if that helps." Craig said, holding up the hat.  
  
"80s night, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Iris loves 80s music. I don't get it either, but I get to spend time with her." Craig was practically dancing around Marco's room, which Marco found very cute.   
  
They got dressed and got on the bus headed to downtown Toronto.   
  
They were outside the club at quarter after eight.  
  
"Should we just go in?"  
  
Marco shrugged, "What are you asking me for, you're the one with the woman."  
  
Just then a voice said "Marco, Craig. Over here."  
  
Iris was leaning against the club wall, wearing leggings and a sweatshirt. The boys walked over to her, Craig giving her a hug. Marco just laughed and shook his head, wondering how they were going to be able to keep their chemestry under raps.   
  
"Nice hat."  
  
"you said it was 80s night, didn't you."   
  
"True...you look good Marco. Ready to hang out." Marco nodded, and they went inside to sit with Iris and a couple friends.   
  
The club wasn't very crowded, but Marco automatically found someone to dance with. Marco loved to dance, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was just another person when he dance. He wasn't the odd boy who never quite fit in. It was something he was good at.   
  
Craig and Iris sat and talked for a while, watching the club fill up. IRis introduced him to several friends, including two, Fiona and Mitch, who she said knew everything-they, along with her cousin, were her housemates.   
  
"Also, I'm hoping to set up Mitch with Marco-he's only 18, so it could work."  
  
"Keep him out of trouble-Marco that is." Mitch seemed like a nice enough guy, and Craig trusted Iris's judgement.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Marco's a nice kid, but seems a bit naive." Iris wanted everyone to be happy, her mother had always said that when you were in love you wanted the whole world to be happy...Wait, was she in love with Craig? Perhaps, but she wanted more time to be sure.  
  
Craig got up to go to the mens room, on his way back he was stopped by a woman. She was blond, and wore a tight skirt and low cut top. "Aren't you a hottie. Dance with me."  
  
"No, I think my girlfriend would get upset." He managed to make it out of her clutches pretty quickly, he thought, as he went back to sit with Iris.  
  
"I just got asked to dance by some woman."  
  
"YOu aren't going to?"  
  
"I told her that I thought my girlfriend would get upset." He got a shy smile out of Iris for that. "I wasn't assuming too much, was I? You are my girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now we have to go on a real date you know...thursday maybe?"  
  
"ok, we'll have dinner. as long as you study hard all week." They laughed at that-once a teacher, always a teacher.   
  
Just then a song came on that Craig thought was by Madonna.  
  
"Craig, dance with me? This song reminds me of you."  
  
He smiled as he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced to the bouncy happy song, and then kept dancing.  
  
After the club, Marco and Mitch and Iris and Craig headed back to the house to talk...at least that was what they all said. Marco and Mitch disappeared as soon as they got to the house.  
  
"Marco's looking happy."  
  
"Can you blame him, Mitch is cute...not as cute as you of course." Iris gave Craig a little kiss as they headed to her room.   
  
"So, is it aproprate to spend the night with a woman before your first date."   
  
"Craig, when have we ever done anything normal. Now scoot over. We're just sleeping." Iris laughed at the look Craig gave her. "What?"  
  
"You're full of it, Iris. I don't think we'll be just sleeping, do you." Then he grabbed her pinning her on the bed. She laughed and he kissed her until they were both breathless.  
  
"Fine..you win. As long as you're here in the morning this time."  
  
"No, we both win." Laughing, he reached up to turn out the light, and spend a night with his girlfriend.  
  
Upcoming: The First Date, and who likes Iris aside from Craig?? 


	6. First Date warning, filler

Once Again, Degrassi is not mine. Craig Manning is not mine. I don't have much. Trust me *looks around dorm room* Nope, not much at all  
  
Authors Note: THe song they dance to in the previous chapter is Madonna's "Cherish" I forgot to put that in there.  
  
This chapter is mostly filler for what's to come. A preview: Caught. Pulling Away. Tin roof, rusted. (Brush up on your 80s music lore and you might figure out what happens next)   
  
Chapter Six: First Date   
  
Craig Manning floated through the first two days of his week. Who wouldn't-he had a date on Thursday with the most beautiful woman on planet earth, Iris Masters. He'd told his stepfather that he was going downtown to price new amps, so that was taken care of. Iris had even offered to stop at a couple music stores with him so he could look at amps and not be lying. He was so happy he kept checking to see if his feet were still on the ground  
  
Of course, it was Wednesday at lunch, so he still had to manage through another day and a half.   
  
"Craig, come over here." Marco was sitting with Spinner and Jimmy, of all people, but Craig wasn't going to let that bring him down. The three boys were talking about the math assignment, and Craig joined into the converstation.  
  
THen the topic changed. "So, what do you guys think about the hottie student teacher." Spinner looked at Craig when he said that, knowing that Marco would say something to remind Spinner that all the student teachers this year were women.  
  
"We don't have any male student teachers," As usual Marco was predictable. "But what one to you mean?"  
  
"The one with Simpson," Jimmy said. "She looks like she's dying to have someone take the bun out of her hair. If you know what I mean." Spinner and him both snickered at that.  
  
Marco looked at them. "oh, come on, how do you guys not know she has a life outside work."  
  
"She's a teacher." Spinner, said, with a duh look.  
  
"So's Mr. Simpson and he's married with a baby." Craig cut into the discussion. "I mean, we don't know anything about Miss Masters." He was doing a good job in keeping himself calm, somehow knowing that flipping out would make Spinner and Jimmy suspicious.   
  
"True, but I want to find out, we should ask her about herself during homeroom tomorrow." Craig gulped at that comment, scared shitless about what would happen when they asked her. Could they keep this a secret?  
  
THe next morning in homeroom Spinner spoke up. "Miss Masters, how come we don't know anything about you?"  
  
"I'm a teacher."  
  
"We know about Mr. Simpson's life, though. Why not yours."  
  
Jimmy joined in in the questioning "Yeah, tell us about you."  
  
IRis smiled, very happy that she was good at lying about certain things-namely, Craig. "What do you want to know."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
Somehow Iris knew that would be the first question asked. Looking at Jimmy, who'd been the one to ask she said "yes, I have one. NOt that its any of your business. I'm also 20 years old, I love music from the 1980s, and I live with two friends and a cousin. I think thats enough answers for one day."  
  
Mr. Simpson broke in "Yes, i think so too, plus the bells about to ring."  
  
IT did, and Iris managed to sneak a look at Craig. He looked as releaved as she felt. And tonight was the date.   
  
They met for dinner at 6:30, and it was nice. Then they went for a walk, and kissed good bye, making plans to meet the next weekend.  
  
NOthing could go wrong, could it? 


	7. Caught

Guess what??? I still don't own Degrassi!   
  
Chapter Seven: Caught.   
  
They'd managed two weeks, and Iris was so happy she could explode. The balancing act was killing her, however. Teaching, her friends, Craig...it was all so difficult. If it had been any other man she'd have let him go, but not Craig.   
  
IT was a Wednesday, like any other day. A couple students were staying after class, as usual-the web design class was turning out to not be a blow off like most students had thought. Iris was usually the one who stayed late with the students, because of Mr. Simpson's famly life. He'd been a little sick lately, ending the Chemo was getting to him.  
  
Today the students staying were Ellie Nash and Craig. Iris sat at the desk, pretending to read a book but really staring at Craig. She didn't get to spend nearly enough time with him. It was nice to just be in the same room.  
  
Ellie finished first, and left. Craig was still working.  
  
"Craig, are you going to be done soon?"  
  
"I think so...I just need to check the formatting."  
  
"ok, just checking." She knew Craig was working hard in all his classes, partially because of her. He knew getting in trouble could lead to not seeing Iris, and that was unexceptable in Craigs mind.   
  
"Hey, it looks good." Craig nodded at the assignment and then emailed it to Mr. SImpson. "So, we're alone."  
  
"We're also at school." She smiled at Craig as he came over to her. "So you know we can't do anything."  
  
"its almost four thirty. no one's here" Craig slid his arms around Iris. "I've missed you."  
  
"you're seeing me Saturday." She hugged him back "And I've got to get going soon, anyway. I'm getting a haircut."  
  
"I forgot about that...but just one kiss won't hurt." He kissed her then.  
  
She kissed back and somehow they wound up leaning agsinst the desk, her legs wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Baby, we need to stop." Iris managed to get that out as Craig kissed her neck. "now."  
  
"ok, babe." he pulled away then, and got ready to leave and head to his locker.   
  
Neither of them had seen Spinner, fresh from a make up English test. He'd been walking down the hall when he'd noticed Mr. Simpson's light was on, so he looked in the window, to find Miss Masters making out with a man. And not just making out, they were really getting it on, there in the classroom.   
  
It wasn't until he'd pulled away that he saw it was Craig. Spinner saw Miss Masters run a hand thorugh his hair, then say goodbye. They were close enough to the door for Spinner to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Ok, I'm going now...I'll see you in class tomorrow..and then Saturday night? Marco's got a date with Mitch."  
  
"I've heard. Its all Mitch is talking about...See you then."  
  
"Bye Iris." Spinner couldn't believe it. not only was Craig Manning making out with the student teacher, but he had a date with her for that weekend.   
  
Spinner followed Craig to his locker. "That was a shock"  
  
Craig looked up. "What was?"  
  
"What I just saw in Mr. SImpson's room."   
  
"What did you see" Just play dumb, and maybe Spinner will let it go.  
  
"You and Miss Masters, making out. Big time. Something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Spin, you can't tell anyone about Iris and I."  
  
"Craig..You're going to get caught again."  
  
"NO, we won't. Spin, just don't tell anyone."  
  
"Whats in it for me?"  
  
"Marco and I can get you a fake ID." Craig hoped that Marco would understand why he was doing this.  
  
"Done, then. you have a week to get me the ID, or I send a message out about you two on the Degrassi internet system."  
  
THat taken care of, Craig headed home to call Marco.   
  
Iris headed over to Spike's salon to get her hair cut. As Spike shaped her hair, she asked Iris the question that both her and Snake have been wondering. "Whats on your mind."  
  
"Have you ever had a secret, that just...that you wanted to shout so badly?"  
  
"Yes, Iris, i have." She thought about when she started dating Snake, and how badly she wanted to tell Emma, but coudln't. "YOu can tell me anything, you know."  
  
"I can't tell you this..if Snake found out..."  
  
"I won't tell Snake."  
  
"you can't tell anyone, i don't know if i'm breaking a law." She paused then blurted it out "I'm dating Craig."  
  
"I don't know any Craigs but...Craig Manning? He's.."  
  
"16, which is legal here. But he's also a student. I love teaching, I met him over winter break and didn't know how old he was until I walked into Degrassi. But he's not...typical. He's been through a lot. I really love him. And now..."  
  
"And now what?"  
  
"And now I feel like I need to pull away. RUn away." She looked Spike in the eyes through the Mirror. "I'm a week late."  
  
"Have you taken a test yet?" Spike watched as Iris broke the trance of her new hairstyle to shake her head. "WEll, you're my last apointment of the day...lets head over to my place and take the test. I'll kick Snake out.  
  
"That would...be a good thing."  
  
  
  
Next: IS Iris PRegnant? 


	8. Maybe Baby

I still own nothing. So there.  
  
This story is moving a lot faster both writing and plot wise than i expected, but the muse has me by the ass in this story and in my next one which i'm calling "The Epic" cause its going to be very long and take some research. ITs going to be unlike anything. Trust me.   
  
Chapter 8 Maybe Baby  
  
The two of them headed over to the Simpson residence, pregnancy test in hand-or purse. Iris was scared shitless. Spike knew this.  
  
They walked into the house where Jack and Snake were waiting.  
  
"Hey, honey...hey Iris, whats wrong?" Iris was in tears.   
  
"I can't do this. I'm going to ruin my life. his life. I don't wanna go to jail!" She was sobbing by now.  
  
"IRis, its going to be ok. Lets just take the test." Spike handed Iris the pregnancy test. She took it into the bathroom.   
  
"Whats wrong with Iris?"  
  
"Snake, you'll find out when its time." Spike refused to tell Iris's secret until she was ready. But she had a feeling there was going to be no choice soon.  
  
Iris came out of the bathroom. "Five minutes"  
  
Those five minutes were spent in silence. Then Iris went to the bathroom. She came out white as a sheet. "Positive. I'm going to get fired. I'm going to ruin lives. I"m going to be a mommy."  
  
"Iris, its ok. You just have to think positive." SNake said.  
  
"I'm going to be fired."  
  
"Why?" SNake was wondering what the big deal was-it was just a pregnancy.  
  
"The contract says that we have to be postive roll models. I don't think getting knocked up by one of my students qualifies."  
  
Snake was shocked. He wondered..."Wait, who's the father?"  
  
"Craig is."  
  
"Craig Manning...I'm not even going to ask, Iris. Do you want me to call and have him and Joey come over?"  
  
Iris nodded. Snake picked up the phone, but Spike stopped him. "just a moment, honey." She opened the basement door. "Emma, can you come here and take your brother." Emma did. Spike continued "Joey and Craig and Angela are coming over soon, I think. If they do, you'll need to have Angela as well."  
  
"mom, whats wrong..."  
  
"Its nothing with Snake, honey. IRis is having a problem and we need Joey and Craig over here." Emma nodded and took Jack downstiars.  
  
Then Snake picked up the phone. "Joey? Its me. Is Craig home? We need him and you over here, now. I can't tell you over the phone...just come. Emma will watch Angie when you get here." Snake hung up the phone "They're on their way. Are you ok Iris?"  
  
"Snake, i'm just...scared. I love Craig. I want this child, but I know that i'm going to get in trouble for this. And I hate that. I hate having to ruin his life because of me."  
  
She just sobbed then.   
  
THe first thing Craig saw when he walked into the Simpson house was Iris sobbing. He wanted to run to her, but didn't know if that was a good idea. He didn't know why they were there, had Spinner gone to Raddich?  
  
Spike walked over to them. "Angie, Emma and Jack are downstairs, go down to play ok?" After Angie had left, Joey and Craig were led into the living room, where Iris was sobbing, holding something in her hand.  
  
"Craig." She said, only that. And then she held it up.   
  
Joey realized what it was first. "You sent me over here to show me that your student teacher had a positive pregnancy test?" He flopped into a chair, as Craig very deliberately sat next to Iris. "I mean, its not like its any consern of mine...is it?" He looked at Craig and Iris.  
  
"Iris..."  
  
"Craig...I'm sorry."   
  
Craig reached for Iris just as Joey put two and two together and got a reason to blow his top "Craig...wait...YOU GOT IRIS PREGNANT???"   
  
"Looks that way..." Iris said. "Mr. Jeremiah, I'm horribly sorry"  
  
"Iris, don't." Craig looked at his stepfather. "I used a fake ID over winter break, went to a club, met Iris. I didn't know she was a teacher. ITs my fault."  
  
"ITs both of our faults, sir." Iris started crying again. Craig just held her for long moments, as the three older adults looked at each other. "What am I going to do now."  
  
Snake looked at them. "Iris, you and are going into Raddich's office tomorrow. Craig...you probably should come as well. I don't think he'll fire you, Iris."   
  
"I hope not. I'll really need the teaching job now, supporting a baby."  
  
Joey watched Craig and Iris. "Iris, i don't mean to be rude but...are you sure that having the baby and keeping it is the best option."  
  
"Yes it is. I want this baby. I love this child as much as I love its father." She stopped then, unsure at the responce to what she was saying.   
  
Craig's reaction to that comment, was very much happy. "You love me?" At her nod he bounced on the couch. "You love me! You love me!" He kissed her then. "I love you too, Iris. I want this baby."  
  
Joey sighed. "WE'll have to meet with Raddich tomorrow, then. Iris, maybe if things work out with him, you should move in with us. I don't nkow where you're living now, but..."  
  
"are you sure"  
  
Joey nodded. "I'm not going to lie, I think that eventually you'll realize how old Craig is and end things. But if you want to try, i have to support my son."   
  
"Thank you Joey..."  
  
It was decided that the next day they'd see Raddich before school, see a doctor after school, and then move Iris' things in that weekend.   
  
Iris kissed Craig goodbye, then headed home, scared shitless. 


	9. Lovers in a Dangerous Time

I don't own anything, but Iris.   
  
Bonus points if you can figure out what addiction of mine is mentioned in this chapter, via supporting characters.   
  
CHapter Nine-Lovers in a dangerous time.  
  
Craig and Joey headed into the building early the next morning, to find Snake, Iris and a woman already there. Iris smiled at Craig and Joey before introducing the woman as her advisor, Dr. Edmonds. The five of them headed into Raddich's office, where Iris was the first to speak.  
  
"I understand, Mr. Raddich, Dr. Edmonds, if you wish to fire me or move my placement, but I met Craig over the break, and not knowing his true age, engaged in relations with him. Now I am going to have his baby in eight months."   
  
Raddich and Dr. Edmonds were agog, but Dr. Edmonds recovered first. "Mr. Simpson, does Iris show Craig any favortism? Or has she not done a good job?"  
  
Snake replied, "No, in fact, until Iris told me last night, I had no idea about her and Craig."  
  
Joey spoke up. "Iris is going to be living with my son and I until the baby is born. I don't know if this will have any effect on your decision, but I just wanted you to be aware of this fact."  
  
Dr Edmonds nodded. "Iris. You have a 4.0, in difficult classes. You have glowing recomendations. I don't want this to ruin your career. However, if I find any favortism, I will yank your endorsement so fast its not even funny. You are not to grade Craig's papers. At all. OTher wise, I have no problems keeping you at Degrassi if Mr. Raddich aproves."  
  
"I don't want a scandal. If this is kept quiet, I have no problems either." Raddich nodded his agreement.   
  
Iris felt a giant weight off of her shoulders. She smiled at Craig as they all got ready to leave the office. "I'm seeing the doctor after school, to make sure i'm really pregnant. Will you come with?"  
  
"OF course...I'll meet up with you after school"  
  
Joey offered to have Iris over for dinner and they all headed to class, with one stop for Iris-the woman's room. She had morning sickness, and occational afternoon sickness. THne she headed back to work.  
  
THat afternoon, Iris announced that there would be no afterschool lab time. Ellie Nash was planning on staying late, but headed over to her friend Ashley's locker.  
  
"No working in the lab?"  
  
"Miss Masters closed it for the afternoon."   
  
"Have you seen Craig?" Ashley wanted to talk to her exboyfriend, try to get him to forgive her for the past and possibly start over.  
  
"Last I saw him he was cleaning up in the lab, lets walk that way, we'll pass his locker."  
  
Craig wasn't at his locker, but they saw him leaving the lab. Ashley went to say hello when they realized he wasn't alone-Miss Masters was with him. And they seemed to be talking about something. Ashley and Ellie decided, without saying a word, that they were going to spy.  
  
"Aare you ready?" Craig was saying."Cause I'm ready, I just had to stop at my locker, but I got everything. I think."  
  
"Yep, I have everything. Did you drive?"  
  
"Nope, we'll have to take your car. Joey drove me in for the meeting. Which, I Might add went well." The two of them started down the hall  
  
Ashley whispered to Ellie "What meeting? And why are they going somewhere together-she's a teacher?"  
  
THey followed the two of them out into the parking lot, where they got into Iris's car, and hopped into Ellie's car to follow them.   
  
Iris was nervous, and Craig knew it. "Its going to be ok, Baby. I promice."  
  
They arived at the office, not knowing they were being followed, and Entered.   
  
Ashley and Ellie tried to figure out which doctor they were seeing, because there were many doctors in the building, but weren't quite sure.  
  
Ellie said "Do we wait?"  
  
"of course, i want to know what she's doing with Craig." Ashley nodded and they settled in to wait.  
  
Iris went inside Dr. Rolen's office, and waited with Craig as her blood was processed.   
  
Dr. Rolen came back into the room and said "Congradulations, Miss Masters, you're going to have a baby in eight months."  
  
Iris smiled, made and apointment to come in in two weeks, and decided that she needed to go to the bookstore.  
  
This is what they were discussing as they exited the office, not knowing Ashley and Ellie could hear them.  
  
"The bookstore."  
  
"Research."  
  
"Research. YOu are strange. But we have time before we have to be home for dinner, so lets go."  
  
"I just want to know what I've gotten myself into, Craig. Thats all."  
  
Ashley and Ellie followed them to the bookstore, and thats when they figured out what was going on. They saw Craig's curly head and followed it--to the pregnancy section.   
  
"There are a lot of books." Craig was dumbfounded.   
  
"yes, there are." Iris selected two-What To Expect When You're Expecting and Girlfriends Guide To Pregnancy "I've heard about these, which is as good of way as any to pick them."   
  
Ashley and Ellie just stared at each other. This couldn't be what they thought it was.  
  
"Then we can go home?" Craig smiled "I like saying that. Home."  
  
"Its not my home yet, but it will be soon...Yeah, lets go."  
  
Ashley couldn't believe it. Iris was pregnant...with Craig's baby? IT couldn't be, yet all the signs pointed to it. 


	10. Secrets Out

I don't own Degrassi. I own me.  
  
Chapter 10. Secrets out.  
  
The next day at school, Mr. Simpson's seventh period web design class were broken up into groups to work on the project. Iris had drawn the partners out of a hat.   
  
"Ellie and Paige...Marco and Craig...Spinner and Jimmy..." SO on and so forth. Those three teams were the only three however who wanted to stay late and work. Iris had a funny feeling this was a bad idea, but she was a teacher and stayed late with the students. And one extra. Ellie had asked if a friend could sit into the room as they worked, and Iris said yes. THe friend was Ashley Kerwin, aka, Craigs ex-girlfriend-another moment of awkwardness for Iris.   
  
As the students worked and chatted, IRis settled in with her copy of "What to expect when you're expecting." Hopeing no one would notice what she was reading.  
  
Then, Iris felt her stomach rise up into her throat. "I'll be right back, be good." she said, running out of the room.  
  
Spinner took the moment to head over to the desk and see what Iris was reading and working on. "Its a book"  
  
Marco rolled his eyes. "NO shit"  
  
Spinner stopped then. "Oh my god. its not just any book. Miss Masters is reading....What to expect when you're expecting."  
  
Jimmy paused "She's *pregnant*"  
  
"Yes, I am." IRis paused in the doorway. Gavin, get back to your seat. Now."   
  
Spinner did as he was told. "congradulations, Miss Masters...I'm just suprised that you're still here...I mean...Crap."  
  
Iris then realized what Spinner was saying. She didn't know how he knew, but she wasn't going to get too upset. "Yes, Spinner, i'm here all semester. I'm only a month along." She smiled at him, trying to pretend she didn't realize what he was talking about.  
  
"How do you feel?" Paige was generally curious about what it was like to be pregnant.  
  
"Pretty good. I'm happy, and that helps." Iris was glowing, Paige noticed. She seemed so happy.  
  
"Well, I guess i just want to say congrats to you guys...er..never mind." Marco also slipped up.  
  
"Wait, you guys?" Paige was confused.  
  
Ashley smirked. "All i wnat to know is if Raddich knows."   
  
"Wait, you know?" Marco said to her.  
  
Ellie nodded "We saw you at the bookstore last night Miss Masters. You weren't alone."  
  
IRis put her head on her desk. This wasn't good. She could see Craig turning white as a sheet in the corner of the room.  
  
Paige was lost "Wait, whats going on here."  
  
Ashley, "Whats going on here is that a teacher is screwing a student." she spat the words. "Seducing him. Getting pregnant. I hope you get fired for what you did to him."  
  
Iris was nearly in tears. "It wasn't like that, you have no idea." Craig said as he walked over to the desk. "Ashley, just shut up, you're upsetting Iris."  
  
NOw Paige and Jimmy were really confused. Craig was standing next to Miss Masters as she cried, Ashley had a cruel expression on her face, and Spinner and Marco were quiet.   
  
Paige got up and shut the door. then she looked at the people. "What is going on here."  
  
Ashley spoke first "Miss Masters is pregnant and Craig is the father."  
  
Jimmy blinked "Wait, repeat that."  
  
Craig smiled "I'm going to be a father." he looked down at Iris and smiled at her. She smiled back."And Ashley, Raddich already knows."  
  
"He does? why is *she* still here?"  
  
Iris finally sat up. She'd had it up to here with the girl. "I'm here all semester. I'm not allowed to grade Craig's papers, or to grade papers for his classes when we're at home. But i'm not leaving. I"m going to be here all semester" She repeaded."So you have to deal with it, I suppose."  
  
Paige looked at the pair "What do you mean, home? Do you live together?"  
  
"she's moving in with Joey, Angela and I this weekend." Craig reached for IRis's hand. "And i don't wnat to talk about his anymore, can we get working?"  
  
The pairs began to work on the project, but everyone was trying to figure out about Craig and Miss Masters. Iris watched them, mostly Craig.   
  
"Are you guys getting close to finishing up? Its nearly five and I don't want us locked into the building without food."  
  
Everyone laughed and got ready to leave, Craig walking out with Spinner and Marco and JImmy as Iris locked up.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us?" Spinner said.  
  
"I didn't want to get Iris into trouble, I guess. SHe won't be showing for a while now, figured we'd keep it a secret for now."  
  
"Are you happy," Jimmy wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, I love her. I can't wait for her to have a baby." Craig smiled at his friends, knowing everything was going to be ok. 


	11. Friday, I'm in Love

I don't own Degrassi. Iris and her Family are mine.  
  
Chapter 11: Friday, I'm In Love.  
  
Iris Masters woke up that Friday morning and looked around her room, which was full of boxes, while singing The Cure. Today-this weekend-was the begining of the rest of her life, and she couldn't wait. Of course, she had to get through school that day, as well as dinner that night. Thinking about that made her sigh. SHe was having dinner with her parents and Craig. She was worried-they were more upset that she was pregnant then upset about the age difference, but you never know what would happen at a dinner like this. Iris sighed and got ready for work.  
  
At lunch that day, Craig sat with Spinner, Marco, Jimmy, and Paige. All of whom were looking at him. "Go ahead ask."  
  
"You slept with her!" Spinner, being Spinner, was shocked more at that than anything else. "I mean, you slept with Miss Masters."  
  
Paige was discusted. "Dude, how old are you, five?"   
  
Just then Ellie showd up at the table, followed by Ashley, who was like a shadow. "Paige, are we working after school?"  
  
Paige shruged, "If the lab is open..do you know if it is?"  
  
Craig spoke up, "It should be, as long as you're out by five or so." He looked back down at his food.   
  
"You're the expert." Ashley's tone was snide.  
  
"Why five?"  
  
"We're having dinner with her parents." Craig looked up again. "Why do you think i'm dressed like this? But you should just ask Iris, about the lab that is."  
  
Paige nodded, "We'll do that. You're nervous about dinner?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be? I've never met them, I'm 16 , and I got their daugher pregnant. Would you like me?"  
  
Paige and Ellie wound up staying after school, along with Craig, who was just reading and working on math. "Its easier than going home and getting picked up again" He explained.   
  
"I don't trust him not to vanish" Iris said with a smirk. "Relax, Craig, they're not that bad."  
  
"I got you pregnant!"  
  
"They'll survive." Iris smiled. "I mean, i'm sure they won't like you, but they haven't liked a choice I made since I started University. Seriously, don't worry. Its my choice, not theirs."  
  
"Why haven't they liked your choices?" Paige liked Miss Masters, and couldn't imagine why her parents didn't agree with her life-aside from the Craig thing.  
  
"I'm an only child, and they wanted more for me than to-in their words-just be a teacher." Iris sighed "They're both professors. Its hard to explain, but I'm happy and thats all that matters to me."   
  
"Its ok if i ask you stuff, right?" Paige was worried about that. "I mean, you don't have to answer everything, but I'm just curious about university and having a baby and stuff."  
  
"As long as you don't get too personal, I'll answer, Paige." Iris was an open person, and she didn't mind answering, as long as it didn't get too far into her relationship with Craig.  
  
"Okay, thanks. I promise not to get too personal. Besides, it would be kind of awkward, I mean Craig is a friend. I don't want to know about...that sort of stuff."  
  
"I don't want you to know about that sort of stuff, either, Paige." Craig was laughing. "I don't ask Spinner stuff that's too personal."  
  
"Thank god for that."  
  
Ellie spoke up, "Can we cut the chatting? I mean, you guys talk like what Miss Masters did was right."  
  
"I'm not saying it was right or wrong." Paige replied. "But its her life, and she seems to be happy. Craig too."  
  
Ellie sighed, she knew they seemed happy, but Ashley was miserable-and Ashley was her best friend.  
  
That night, Craig and Iris met Dr. and Dr. Masters for dinner. "Craig, these are my parents, James and Patricia, Mom and Dad, this is Craig Manning."  
  
"So you're the young man who got my daughter pregnant." Her mother said. "I hope you are happy."  
  
"I'm happy to have her in my life, and if she wants this child, then I'm going to support her. I fail to see whats wrong with that" Craig had this need to stand up for himself with these people. He loved Iris, and he refused to let anyone walk over them. With that comment, the two of them sat down for dinner.  
  
Mostly Iris's parents talked about their jobs as professors. "So, Craig, what are you going to study at University, when you get there."  
  
"I'm not sure, I love music and photography, but those aren't the sort of things to support a family with, unless I go into education or photojournalism...so i don't really know yet."  
  
"as long as you go." James Masters said, "Because Iris will i'm sure be teaching children."  
  
"Dad, I like to teach, and I'm good at it. I can always go back and get a masters, work in administration." Iris smiled "Plus, it will be good, I can have summers of to be with my kid...or kids, depending on what happens in the future."  
  
"I can't believe you're keeping this baby. He's just a child, this boy is, and you're having a baby with him."  
  
"Mom, if you invited me here to change my mind, its not going to happen. In fact, I'm moving in with Craig and his stepfather tomorrow."   
  
Her mother was shocked. "Iris Noreen, if you do this...you're ruining your life. I hope you know that. Patricia turned to Craig. "And you, seducing my child, getting her pregnant. you just wanted a sugar mommy, didn't you. I can't believe you'd let my child ruin her life like that."  
  
"Dr. Masters, I love Iris, and I'm not ruining her life by supporting her choice. If you chose to act like that, perhaps you aren't going to be able to see your grandchild" Craig was pissed. He stood up. "Iris, lets go."  
  
Iris nodded at him "Mom, Dad, if you're ever ready to deal with things...call me, i'll leave you a message Monday with my new number."   
  
At that they walked out.   
  
Craig looked at Iris. "Sorry about that baby, they were...so rude. so damn rude."  
  
"I know, Craig. Lets go home." 


	12. Moving Day

I don't own Degrassi, and if you think I do then you shouldn't be reading this story.  
  
Chapter 12: Moving Day.  
  
When Joey and Craig arrived at Iris's house, she was sitting in her room, surrounded by boxes, crying. Craig went over to Iris and held onto her. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"I'm just...this was the first place I've ever lived in alone, its sad to leave...and I'm hormonal."  
  
Joey felt slightly embaressed to be watching the two of them together, the way Iris put her head on Craig's shoulder, the way he held her tight, but not too tight..."Guys, I'm going to start carrying out. Snake should be over any minute now. Spike and Emma are watching Jack and Angie." He picked up a box and carried it to the car, leaving the couple alone.   
  
"You still want to do this right...live with me?" Craig was scared, she was upset, and he wanted to be with her so badly...  
  
"Yes, of course I do. I'm just hormonal, and its sad to leave here, I figured I'd be here for a few more years at least." She kissed him softly and then looked at him "Lets get this loaded up, ok?"  
  
Craig watched Iris pick up a box, and carry it towards the car. "Are you sure you should be doing that, IRis? You're pregnant."  
  
"I'm not dead, Craig." SHe said, and headed back into the house, Craig behind her.   
  
Snake and Joey watched this with amusement. "They seem so...settled" Snake said.  
  
"Its scary, watching Craig like that, so grown up. He really loves her though, and she loves him. What more could a parent want?" Joey said with a smile. "I mean, i'm not thrilled at the fact he's going to be a father at sixteen-well, seventeen when the baby is born, but you have to live with it."   
  
The two of them headed back into the house to pack up Iris's things, and take the first load to the Jeremiah house. Iris and Craig went with, so that Iris could figure out where some of her larger things would fit in Craigs room.   
  
Iris walked into Craigs room and looked around "This is home."  
  
"Yes, this is home." Joey said from behind her. "Sorry its so small, but..."  
  
"It'll be fine, Joey. I mean, you don't have to have me here. You could have forbid Craig and I from seeing each other..."  
  
"Iris, I could have tried to forbid Craig from seeing you, but he wouldn't have obeyed me. I know that. I"m not stupid, I see the way he looks at you."  
  
Iris blushed at that. She'd never thought about how other people saw her relationship with Craig, other than negatives. Perhaps it was possible to see how much she cared about Craig, and how much he cared about her. She had to smile at that.  
  
  
  
Emma was not quite sure what was going on. No one had mentioned to her that it was Miss Masters who was moving in with Joey, and she couldn't figure out why.   
  
"Mom? Whats going on?"  
  
"We're helping IRis move in."  
  
"But why?" Emma was lost."Why is she moving in here of all places?"  
  
"Emma...its complicated."  
  
Craig came into the room then. "Do we have any soda? I'm thirsty. Hey Emma, whats up?"  
  
"i'm trying to figure out what's going on. Why is Miss Masters moving in here?"  
  
"No one told you?" Craig looked at Spike "I mean, its not that big of a deal if you know..."  
  
Just then Iris came storming into the room. "I am becoming a nun" She took a bottle of water from the fridge and drank deeply. "Nuns? Don't have morning sickness."  
  
"Miss Masters, you're pregnant?"  
  
"Wait, no one told you?" Emma shook her head. "WE're" Iris gestured to her and Craig with the bottle. "Having a baby in eight months."  
  
"you and Craig? But..."  
  
"Yes, I know. He's four years younger. But I blame him for that, he lied."  
  
"I didn't lie!" Craig protested. "I just didn't mention my age."   
  
Snake walked into the room. "Are you ok, Iris?"  
  
"Just morning sickness, Snake. Thanks for asking. I think, if its ok with you guys, I"m going to stay here and hang out with Spike and Emma for a while. I'm still a little queezy and the girls time might do me good." THe three men left then, and the women sat in the living room.  
  
"Are you scared?" Spike asked Iris.  
  
"Petrafied. I love Craig but..things are so complicated. The age thing, the living here with Joey thing...Its not going to be easy, and part of me just wants to bolt, let Craig have a normal high school life, not be tied down with a older girlfriend and a baby."  
  
"Iris, Craig's never been just a teenager..he tries but..he's always had that air about him, of being older than his age. He's also been through enough to know what he's doing. You have to trust him."  
  
Emma agreed with her mother. "Follow your heart."  
  
"I'm going to try. Why do you think i'm living here now?" Iris smiled. Maybe this would be ok.  
  
Craig, Joey and Snake were in Iris's room, finishing up. "Craig, are you ok with this?"  
  
"Joey, I'm fine. Its scary, but it'll be ok. I mean...I wouldn't be human if i wasn't scared, right?"  
  
"A baby's a big deal, I remember when your sister was born...and you're a lot younger than I was then. I'm not saying either way, just know what you're getting into."  
  
"I love Iris, and I want this baby with her. I'm going to be ok, Joey. WE're going to be ok, you'll see."  
  
UPcoming: Manny finds out, we haven't seen the last of Ashley's anger, and we fast forward into the future for the birth of the baby! 


	13. Just an Ordinary Day

I don't own Degrassi, but Iris is mine.  
  
A Note: After the next two or three chapters, I will be skipping forward in time to when its closer to the baby being born. This means a possible two skips, to the end of the year and then to when the baby is born. I have ideas for my next three stories (A long one I'm calling "The epic", a sequal to the Epic and another story.) which will be all Craig related but all different. One consistant will probably be the whole older woman thing, because I'm older, and I was never a 'teenager' per se so i worry about writing a teenage girl to a degree. And all the stories work better with older women-well, i'm unsure about the age of the main female charater in the Epic, but its not a romance. Thanks for reading--MsZ.  
  
Chapter 13. Just an Ordinary Day  
  
Iris got out of bed Sunday morning, pulled some clothes on, and went to use the bathroom. However, it was in use, by what she thought was a wounded animal. A voice was coming out of the bathroom singing "Everybody wants something.,..." She just blinked.  
  
"Craig, what is that...sound."   
  
Craig just laughed "Thats Joey, singing his song. He was in a band with Mr. SImpson in high school and they had one song...at least that i'm aware of. Its the only one he sings."  
  
Iris nodded and made breakfast for the four of them.Angie loved it-she loved having Iris around, and after they ate Iris and Craig took her to the park.   
  
"You know, in a few years, we'll be watching our kid play. Thats so...big, Iris. My son or daughter..."  
  
"Its scary isn't it, Craig." At his nod she went on. "I want so badly for us to be a family, but its so...its against the odds."  
  
"We'll make it, baby, I know we will." She put her head on his shoulder then, and they sat like that for a long while as Angie played.   
  
After lunch, Spinner, Jimmy and Marco showed up for band practice. "Thats still on, right Craig?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Is Miss Master's going to watch?" Jimmy asked.   
  
"If its ok, then I"d love to watch!"   
  
They went out to the garage then, and Iris curled up on the couch to watch. Just then someone knocked on the door-it was Emma and Manny. Emma looked embarassed, and Iris figured it was because she knew the news and Manny didn't.  
  
"Is it ok if we watch?" Emma asked "We got bored and Manny remembered you guys practice on Sunday afternoons."  
  
"Sure, I Don't see why not." Spinner said, "You can sit by Miss Masters...ok, thats odd, calling you that here."  
  
Iris grinned. "I suppose you can call me by my first name here...but if you slip up at school, i will maim you."  
  
"What is your first name?"  
  
Iris laughed. "Its Iris."   
  
"Pretty name for a pretty woman." Spinner said. "Was that too personal? I didn't mean it like that. I Don't have a death wish."   
  
Everyone but Manny laughed at that, she was still lost.   
  
"Are you guys going to practice?"   
  
"But we'd rather talk to you, Iris." Marco said.   
  
Emma rolled her eyes "You guys are so hitting on her."  
  
"Hey, that warms my old pregnant heart, being hit on. Besides, they know enough not to go any further. And I'm not going to be hit on any in a couple months, when I'm big as a house."  
  
Craig spoke up. "I'll still hit on you when your big as a house."  
  
"Yeah, cause I could crush you in your sleep."   
  
Everyone laughed at that but Manny. "Wait a minute, you're...pregnant. And...Craigs the father?"  
  
"Yes, that would be the story."   
  
"Craig! How could you sleep with someone else..."  
  
Craig sighed. "Manny, there was nothing between us. I love Iris, more than...more than anything. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. You have to face that its not going to happen between us."  
  
Manny was crying, and ran out, Emma following her. Iris sighed. What Craig had said...was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, but Manny was upset and that worried her.   
  
THe band started practice then, and an hour into it Iris went to get a drink of water. As she was getting ready to head back out to the garage the phone rang. It was Emma. "Iris? ITs Emma Nelson...I talked to Manny, I think she's going to be ok. Just wanted to tell her."  
  
"Thanks Emma...tell her I'm sorry, and I've been in her shoes before. She'll find the person she's meant to be with, trust me."   
  
Iris headed back out then, to watch the rest of practice.   
  
  
  
That night after dinner, Joey called her and Craig into the living room for a talk. "I'm going to give you two some rules. I've placed a lock on Craigs door. I promice to knock before entry, but I can't say the same for Angie. I'd prefer it if you didn't do anything in the house when we're home, but I'm not stupid. So lock the door, and I'll try to knock, ok?"  
  
Craig was slightly embaressed by what Joey was saying, but he also knew it was rational.   
  
"Next subject-schoolwork. If Craig doesn't keep his average up, Iris, I'm going to ask you to move out. I trust you both, but Craig is still in high school, and I want him to go to university and so on. We'll figure out curfews as we go, but I'm sure that Iris isn't going to be up to going out much once she gets further along."  
  
Craigs next words shocked even him "What about getting married."  
  
"Married? You want to get married? To me?" Iris was shocked.   
  
Joey looked at them. "Craig, your birthday is in October, and once you're 17 I'll consider signing the permission slip if thats what you want. Not before."  
  
That night Iris laid in bed and looked at Craig. "Married?"  
  
"Just think about it, ok? IT won't happen until October...but I do want to marry you. Someday."  
  
"SOmday is good." Iris smiled at Craig. "So, I just have one question..did you lock the door?"  
  
The smile on Craig's face told her he had.  
  
Coming soon: Revenge is Sweet, and we flip forward in time twice....once for the end of Iris's career at Degrassi and once for the birth of Baby Manning. 


	14. Dinner and Revenge in Degrassi

I don't own Degrassi, but Iris and the story are mine. Mine! all mine! *evil cackle*  
  
Chapter 14 Dinner and Revenge in Degrassi.  
  
When Ashley arrived at Craig's house Iris answered the door. Craig, Ashley and Paige were to be working on an English project together, and Craig had invited the girls over to work and then have dinner.   
  
Iris smiled "Craig's in the shower, come on in. I think you're working in the kitchen, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Ok...what are you doing here Miss Masters?"  
  
Paige arrived just then. "Hey Miss Masters, where's Craig?"  
  
"I Just told Ashley he's in the shower, come on in." Iris lead the girls into the house. "I think you might be working in the kitchen, but I'm warning you, I'll be cooking in there too."  
  
Just then Craig flew down the stairs. "Hey guys..whats for dinner, Iris?"  
  
"I'm making Chicken Broccoli Rice Caserole. And no bitching about the broccoli, its good for Angie and the Baby." Craig nodded and the three of them set up in the kitchen as Iris started cooking. "You two are staying, correct?"  
  
Paige said "Yep" and Ashley just nodded.   
  
Iris went back to her cooking, as Craig, Paige and Ashley got started on the project.  
  
"So, fear..." Paige said.  
  
"What is this project on?" Iris didn't look up from her chopping of broccoli.  
  
"Miss Kwan gave us a book of poetry and we have to find five poems that involve fear and then write half a page on them."   
  
"So, Miss Masters, what are you afraid of?" Ashley's tone was snide but Iris chose to ignore it.  
  
"Losing the baby." Iris didn't have to think twice about it. "Or losing Craig."  
  
"You aren't going to lose me, Iris. DO you really need that much broccoli?"  
  
Paige laughed. "Do you like to cook? Or are you just taking pity on Craig and Joey?"  
  
"I love to cook, it relaxes me."  
  
Everyone but Ashley smiled at that, and they started on the project.   
  
Joey and Angie came home, and the project was moved into the living room so Joey could set the table. "Ashley's here."  
  
"Yes, Joey, I'm aware Ashley's here. She doesn't like me. I can't blame her, she did...does. love Craig."   
  
Joey nodded. "But you're ok that she's here?"  
  
"I trust Craig. Plus, he knows if he hurts me I'm going to chop his dick of and serve it to him for breakfast." Joey laughed at that, Iris was good for his stepson, and he was glad to have her around.  
  
The six of them sat down for dinner. The caserole was excelent, even Ashley had to admit it. And things went well. Little did Iris and Craig know what was going to happen the next day.   
  
In homeroom, everyone sat around getting ready to begin the day, when a message flashed on the screens of the computers. It read:  
  
At Degrassi  
  
You Can Sleep  
  
With a Student Teacher  
  
Get Her Pregnant  
  
And No One Cares-  
  
Just Ask Craig Manning.  
  
The entire room stopped to look at Craig. he blushed. Iris put her head down on her desk. They both knew who was behind it...or thought they did.   
  
At lunch everyone was buzzing, trying to figure out if the message was true or not. Craig was surrounded by Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco, who kept everyone away from him.   
  
Just then he was called to the office. Iris was waiting there.   
  
Raddich looked at them, "This is last warning. I will get rid of Miss Masters if something happens again, ok?"  
  
Both nodded, scared but relieved that Iris wasn't yet fired.   
  
After school Craig grabbed Ashley. "We're going for a walk, now."  
  
Ashley went, she'd never seen Craig so angry. They stopped in the park to talk. "Ashley, I can't believe you did that."  
  
"I can't believe you! First you slept with Manny, then you get involved with this older woman, knock her up, and she works at school. I have to see her every day. How do you think that makes me feel!"  
  
"Ash...I didn't know Iris was a student teacher when we met. When I met her..we were broken up. It was over with us, and I met Iris and was automatically attracted to her. WE talked for hours..she's an amazing woman, and I'm so damn lucky she loves me back. You can hate me all you want, but you almost ruined her career. If you hurt her like that again...I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty."  
  
Ashley looked at Craig. He seemed to love Miss Masters, and she didn't know what to do. She just nodded her head and walked away from him, realizing she'd lost a chance for even friendship.  
  
Upcoming: Iris has a secret. 


	15. Iris's Secret

I don't own Degrassi. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in this cold basement on a Saturday night.  
  
Chapter 15: Iris's Secret  
  
Craig had been exiled to Jeremiah Motors, because Iris was grading tests, and it wasn't fair for him to be there while she graded. So she'd set up Angie with a coloring book, and they were "grading" together while he was over working with Joey. Which wasn't a bad thing-Joey had offered to pay him, and he needed the money with a baby on the way and Iris not technically working-student teachers don't get paid, he'd learned.   
  
He was washing a car when the car pulled into the lot. It was one of the nicest car's Craig had ever seen, and an older man got out. Joey was standing near him and his jaw dropped when he saw the man.  
  
"Craig, do you know who that is?" Craig shook his head and Joey continued. "That's Cole Ingram, as in Ingram Realty" Joey named one of the biggest real estate and development companies in Toronto.   
  
Cole Ingram walked over to the duo. "Mr. Jeremiah, I assume. I'm Cole Ingram"  
  
"Yes, I'm Joey Jeremiah, and this is my assistant, Craig Manning."   
  
"Mr. Manning, I'm familiar." Joey looked at Craig, who shrugged. "I just came to check out the operation."  
  
"Well, this reality is mine...and I wasn't planning on selling."   
  
"That's not why I'm here...I was planning on making a sneak visit, but as Mr. Manning-Craig-is actually here I figured I'd say hello. Going to get me in trouble I'm sure."   
  
Joey and Craig were lost. Craig decided to speak up. "Mr. Ingram, I have no idea what you are talking about, sir."   
  
Ingram nodded. "Figured as much. I hate to be the one who tells you, shouldn't be my doing."   
  
Just then two figures walked into the lot. Angie came running up to Joey "Daddy! I helped Iris really good and she's all done!"  
  
Iris stood dead in her tracks. "How did you track me here?" She said to Mr. Ingram.  
  
"Patricia" Craig recognized the name of Iris's mother "Mentioned Craig's last name was Manning, I looked into it, found out his guardian was Joey Jeremiah of Jeremiah Motors, figured I'd over over a visit. I was planning on call you, see about your decision."  
  
"Grandfather.." Iris smiled at the man. She did love him. "I don't know yet, I've studied my ass off to teach and I don't know if I have the heart to run the company."  
  
Grandfather? Running the company? What the hell was she talking about? "Iris?" Craig questioned her.  
  
Iris smiled "now you know my horrible secret."   
  
"Mr. Ingram, you're Iris's grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, Craig, I am, and you can call me Cole. Why don't I take the three of us out for dinner, if its OK with Mr. Jeremiah, that is."  
  
Joey nodded his agreement, and the three of them headed to a restaurant. Iris told her story to Craig then, with her grandfather adding on now and then.  
  
"So, grandpa started Ingram Realty with his uncle, bought my uncle and his family out 30 some years ago. He had one kid-my mom, who decided to be a chemist. So I'm the only heir to the company. I love the company-worked summers for years, still do. But I also want to teach...Its all confusing."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"About three years ago I had a boyfriend who knew about Grandfather..turns out he wanted Ingram Realty, not Iris Masters. I didn't want that to happen again, so I don't really tell people. I wanted to tell you, but things have been so crazy here."  
  
Craig nodded, he understood the insanity that had been happening lately. "Iris? I don't care about the company, I take photos. I play guitar. I don't know much about real estate."  
  
Mr. Ingram-Cole-spoke up then. "If you want to learn, I can show you. I'd like the company to stay in the family,"  
  
"I'm not family." Craig said.  
  
"You're the father of my great-grandchild. You count. And Iris? If you don't find a teaching job, or if you decide you don't want one, there's a place for you at Ingram Realty."  
  
"I'm thinking about it, Grandfather." He nodded at her.  
  
That night Joey was waiting for the pair to get home. "Iris, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I don't like being treated differently because of who my grandfather is, that's all. I'm sorry Joey."  
  
"Don't be, I'm just surprised."   
  
That night in bed, something occurred to Craig. "Its kind of Ironic. Ashley's been trying to derail your education career so you won't have a way to support the baby, and here you have a way."  
  
"Its nice to have a backup. But I still haven't decided if I'm going to teach or not...I think it will depend on the job offers I get."  
  
"Whatever you decide, I'm behind you 100 per sent, Iris. I love you."  
  
"Love you too. Now go to sleep." 


	16. Is Love Enough

I don't own Degrassi.   
  
Author's Note: Is it wrong that I now consider myself a writer because I got a negitive review? Because I did, and I'm glad, because it just makes me want to keep writing more.  
  
This is my first story in years. Do I think its great? No. Its simplistic, there are flaws, and so on. But its good for my first effort and I'm proud of it. The next story I write will be better, and so on and so forth. Writers are supposed to grow, and I've grown alot writing this story, and I want to say thank you to all the revewers. I'm going to be winding this up in the next few chapters, and then I'm going to be writing my next story. I hope everyone reading this follows me as a writer. Thank you.  
  
Timeline: Iris got pregnant in Late December/Early January. The baby is due in October. These next few chapters take place in late April and into May, as school is winding down. Iris is about three to four months pregnant in these chapters.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Is Love Enough?  
  
Iris was around four months pregnant when she began to have second thoughts about everything. Craig was starting to get bored, she could tell. He was 16, and wanted to be 16. He was gonig out more with his friends while she stayed home. She was trying to pretend everything was ok, but it was getting to her.   
  
It was during band practice one Sunday when her grandfather showed up with news. IRis had been having trouble finding a job-which Craig also didn't know about, and had agreed to work for the company for one year to see how things went. Iris assumed when he showed up that it was about that. IT wasn't.  
  
"So, I saw this house, about two blocks from here, for sale. And I figured, you need a place to live, so I bought it for you." Cole smiled at his granddaughter, she'd mentioned to him a few days earlier that she felt as though Craig was pulling away and wanted more space. "This way you can be near Craig and still have room of your own."  
  
Joey was sitting with the two of them in the kitchen as they talked about things. He was worried about Craig's reaction to Iris's moving away, and wondered if she would.   
  
"Grandfather...I do need space. Thank you, I'll move in as soon as I can."  
  
Joey looked at Iris. "You really aren't happy are you?"  
  
Iris shook her head. "I love Craig, but he's..just a kid. I sometimes forget that, but when I remember, it comes on full force. I don't think he's ready to be a father." Iris sighed, upset.  
  
A few minutes later Craig came into the house, fresh from an excellent practice. He said hello to everyone, and moved to go upstairs to change when Iris spoke up. "Craig, I'm moving out."  
  
"Iris, be serious."  
  
"I am serious. I'm moving out, as soon as I can get packed. Grandfather bought me a house...Craig, I'm not happy anymore. You're not happy anymore-you don't want me or the baby. You dont' even know whats going on in my life, and we sleep in the same bed. I'm moving out." Her tone was firm, she was serious. Iris was moving out, and Craig couldn't stop her. He wanted to, though, badly. Yeah, he was scared, yeah he wasn't totally happy with being a father at 16. The age difference was getting to be a problem. But he loved Iris, wasn't that enough?  
  
Iris began moving out two days later. Both Iris and Craig went around school in a fog. She was moved in by that weekend, and both were miserable. Iris knew she was making the right choice, to live alone. Craig needed his space to be young, she needed her space to be a mother.   
  
That weekend, Iris had Spike and Caitlin Ryan over for a girls night. Both women noticed Iris was upset. Caitlin was the first to speak up. "Iris, whats wrong?"  
  
"I miss Craig, we haven't spoken in over a week."  
  
"Do yo uwant to move back?" Spike asked the question everyone was wondering-Caitlin, herself, Snake and Joey.  
  
"No, i don't. I think that this is the best living situation for both of us-he can come over whenever he wants, but he's still got his own life. I just miss talking to him, spending time with him. He's pushed me away the last couple months, and its making me wonder if I should even have this baby. There's got to be a family out there who want a child of their own." This was the first time Iris had mentioned adoption, and both women were shocked. She must be unhappy, they both thought.  
  
"I thought you wanted this baby."  
  
"I do want this baby, I just want things to be easier for everyone." Iris sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Craig is 16! He's a child! I did something I shouldn't have done with a child! I can't get my mind around that sometimes. He should be a teenager right now, not a father. And I'm starting this job at my grandfather's company, that I can't wait for, I've always wanted it in part of me, so I'm going to try working for him. My life is so good right now...and a lot of it has to do with the baby. I want the baby, and I want Craig, but I want him to be a teenager too. I'm so confused." Iris was in sobs then.  
  
Spike spoke up. "You should say all of this to Craig, shouldn't you?"  
  
Iris nodded. "its so scary, to tell him this stuff. To be honest. It was easier when I could pretend this was normal, but its not, and it eats at me. We have to make a practical decision, not a romantic one."  
  
Caitlin nodded, "And as Craig is a teenager, he wants the romance without the adulthood. Or, knowing Craig, he prefers not to think about the adulthood, because it scares him. He's had a hard life, and always been so old for his age. Just when he was starting to be able to be a teenager, he had to be an adult again."  
  
"He wants both worlds, and i want both worlds for him, but we need balance." Iris nodded. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."  
  
Craig and Marco and Spinner were sitting around Craig's house.   
  
"I miss Iris." Spinner said. "ok, I miss her cooking."  
  
"I'm the one who misses Iris..how'd I manage to mess everythign up? She hasn't spoken to me in over a week." Craig was confused. He knew he'd done something wrong but he wasn't quite sure what.  
  
"Why'd she say she was moving out?"  
  
"She said she wasn't happy, and that she thought I wasn't happy either." Craig looked at his friends. "I was happy, I am happy. I love Iris...it just got hard playing adult."  
  
Marco nodded. "Maybe this is best for you two."   
  
"How is it the best? She's gone. As in-left. Not here. Not with me. I don't even know if she loves me anymore."  
  
"She's going to be a mother, you're still a teenager. Thats the problem, there." Spinner spoke up.  
  
Marco looked at him, shocked. "You got the idea, Spin. I'm proud of you. Spinner's right, she didn't leave because she didn't love you-she left because she does love you."  
  
Craig was confused. "She loves me, so she left."  
  
"She loves you, so she wanted you to have a chance to be a normal teenager, thats why she left!"   
  
Just then it hit Craig. "That makes...sence...almost. Maybe I should talk to her?"   
  
Marco took the phone away from Craig. "Stop by her place tomorrow, really talk it out. This is a big deal, and its time you started treating it as such." 


	17. Talk it out

I don't own Degrassi.  
  
This chapter is mostly dialogue, and Is kind of filler in the way that its done this way to make chapter 16 shorter. This story is flying for me, I keep having ideas. Soon I'm just going to have to say enough and wrap things up.  
  
Chapter seventeen: Talk it Out.  
  
It was nine am when Iris's doorbell rang. She looked out the window to find Craig standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you too Iris. I figured we needed to talk things out." Iris nodded and let him into the house. "its nice here, Iris."  
  
"I like it. Its important for me to have my own space right now." Iris sat down on the couch, Craig next to her. "What did you want to talk about, Craig?"  
  
"Us" Iris's heart did backflips as he said that. "Iris, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Craig. But you're only sixteen. You could change your mind someday."  
  
"I won't change my mind." He looked at her. "I talked to Marco and SPinner yesterday, and they said some thigns that got me thinking-about my wanting to be a teenager, my taking you for granted, and you moving out. I wish we lived together Iris, but I don't think that's going to happen soon, is it."  
  
"No. Craig, we moved too fast in so many ways. We can't do it over, but we can slow down right now.You can come over all you want..but you can't spend the night. Obey curfew, go out with your friends. Be as normal as you can be given the circumstances."  
  
"I understand, I really do...but Its hard. I want it all-I want you and I want to be a teenager."  
  
"Maybe you can have both, Craig. It will take a lot of effort, but if you want it, we can try to make things work. I just don't want to be taken for granted ever again. I mean, I made my choice about where I'll be working at and you never even knew!"  
  
"Where are you working at?"  
  
"I'm working for my grandfather for a year to see how I like it." She looked at Craig, and knew she could tell him anything-so she did. "Part of the reason is that I feel i don't deserve to be a teacher, after what i did to you. I robbed you of your innocence, Craig."  
  
"I wasn't that innocent, Iris. Not after my father."  
  
Iris looked at him. "Have you ever seen a therapist?" Craig shook his head at her. "I'm seeing on Tuesday after school...I saw her last week too..perhaps you could come with me, work things out that way."  
  
"If thats what you want, Iris, I'll do it...I'm not happy about that thought, I don't know why, but the thought of seeing someone has always scared me."  
  
Craig and Iris arrived at Dr. Gregor's office Tuesday after school. She was a plesant woman who told Craig he could call her Nora, as Iris already did.   
  
Iris had already told Nora about her childhood, as well as Craigs. "Craig, what do you want from Iris?"  
  
"I want her to love me as much as I love her. I want to be able to be a family with her."  
  
"What if that can't happen for a couple years?" Nora asked  
  
Iris said something at the same moment "What if you don't always love me?"  
  
Craig looked at Iris, and realized something "we're both afraid of the same thing, aren't we? Of this ending. thats what we're both afraid of."  
  
"I think so...I'm just so scared, Craig. I don't see why you love me."  
  
"I don't see why you love me. I'm just a kid."  
  
Both were crying at this point. Nora just looked at them and smiled-she thought they were going to be ok. "So, you both love each other, and are both afraid of it. What you need to do is tell each other you love the other one now, and not worry about the future."  
  
"How can I not worry?"  
  
"Its easy, Iris, just focus on now, what you have now. We'll work on it together, all three of us. Now, Craig, can you answer my question-what will happen if you can't be a typical family with IRis for a couple years, until you graduate."  
  
"I'll visit her and the baby, I'll be there as much as I can. I know she wants me to be a typical teenager, and I want to do both. I know I can do both."  
  
"You weren't good at it before..first you were always with me, then always with your friends. Part of me doesn't trust you."   
  
Nora spoke up at the couple. "Trust isn't given always, its usually earned. Craig, you need to earn Iris's trust."   
  
"how?"  
  
"Be there for me. Go with me to see the doctor, ask me about work. Come visit me when you're bored and have nothing to do instead of calling Marco or Spinner. If you're going out, tell me who you're going with. Like most couples do."  
  
"I don't know about most couples, Iris, my only memories of my parents aren't very good." Craig sighed at her. "I'm going to try, I promice that much."  
  
"thats all I ask of you, is your love and to try. I don't think its much."  
  
"Its not." Craig and IRis smiled, they were going to be ok. 


	18. Slow and Steady Showers

I don't own Degrassi.   
  
AN: filler. a bridge to the end of the story. we have probably about two chapters left after this and then an ending to tie everything together. thanks all!  
  
Chapter 18: Slow and Steady Showers  
  
The slow relationship seemed to be working. After two weeks of compromising, Iris and Craig seemed to be back on track-a fact that made everyone happy, except for maybe Ashley. She wasn't sure how she felt about things, she'd seen Craig after Miss Master's had moved out-he'd been miserable, and she wondered if they really did love each other. She didn't know, and decided to avoid thinking about it.   
  
Iris and Craig had begun going on dates, trying to be more ordinary than what they were. It seemed to be working well enough, and both were pretty happy with the situation. Craig wished he could stay overnight with Iris, but she'd refused, and he'd stopped asking. Other than that, everything was ok.  
  
The school year was winding down, and Paige cornered Marco, Spinner, Jimmy and Ellie after class one day. "we're throwing a party next week in home room."  
  
"We are? What kind of party?"  
  
Paige sighed at Spinner. "A baby shower!, duh. Miss Master's needs a party."   
  
Marco looked at Paige. "I Don't know if thats a good idea...her and Craig are just getting their relationship back on track, maybe a party isn't what they need."   
  
Paige would have none of it. THey were having the party and that was final. However, they needed one thing fist-permission from Mr. Simpson. So Paige and Marco went in one day before school to talk to him.  
  
Mr. Simpson wasn't sure about Paige's idea "I don't know...a baby shower?"  
  
"She's pregnant, isn't she? Just a cake that says 'congradulations Miss Masters on it."  
  
"Nothing about Craig, and I'll aprove it. He doesn't need it right now."   
  
Paige nodded, but had already decided to keep it a secret from Craig-just so he didn't tell Iris.   
  
  
  
The shower was set for a Friday, during homeroom. Craig arrived as Paige, Marco and Spinner were setting up. "Whats going on here?"  
  
"We're having a baby shower and goodbye party for Miss Masters. IT was Paige's idea."   
  
Craig nodded. "Did you get her a gift?"  
  
"A stuffed panther, of course." Paige smiled at her briliance. "I don't know what the mascot is where she's going to be teaching at, but i figured a Panther would be a good memory."  
  
Craig didn't tell them that Iris wasn't teaching, figuring it was her story to tell. He went over and looked at the cake, which read "Good Luck Miss Masters." Craig liked that, it meant good luck in so many ways. He hoped it meant good luck for the both of them.   
  
Iris almost started crying when she saw the streamers and the banner. "Oh, my Gosh! Thank you guys so much, this is perfect...it is for me?"  
  
Paige laughed at her. "of course its for you Miss Masters. We have cake and a present." Iris nodded at Paige, and Marco began to hand out cake. After everyone was done eating Paige gave Iris her present. She opened it and loved it.  
  
"We didn't know what the mascot was going to be at your next school, so we got you a panther."  
  
"I'm not going to be teaching. I've taken a job as Assistant to the President at Ingram Realty." Everyone was shocked at that. "I decided I needed a change from teaching." She looked at Craig, who knew the real reason. Despite all his protests, she didn't feel comfortable teaching after what had happened between them. He understood her position, but thought she was wrong in using her job as penance for what she thought of as doing something wrong.   
  
  
  
Finals were taken soon after that, Craig got good grades and started his summer jobs. One was working for Joey as usual, the other was taking photos of houses and buildings being sold by Ingram Reality. Iris and Craig were getting ready for the baby to be born. 


	19. Baby Minelast chapter!

I don't own Degrassi.  
  
This is the last chapter. It has two parts to it-the birth and then two years later. Thank you for reading and all the reviews, and look for my next story "Not Myself" coming soon.-MsZoid  
  
Chapter 19: Baby Mine.  
  
It was a Tuesday in October and Craig Manning was heading into the offices of Ingram Reality, as he did most Tuesday afternoons. He was doing some freelance photography for them, but that wasn't the reason he was there every week like clockwork. He was there to pick up Iris, his girlfriend, for Lamaze practice. Lamaze had ended two weeks ago but he was still showing up to spend time with Iris. Grade 11 was turning out to be more difficult than he imagined, and he was greatful for the time he spent with Iris.  
  
He knocked on the door, and Iris looked up from he work. "School's out already?" She had a strange look on her face, one he couldn't place. "I've been waiting for you." She stood up, then sat down again.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Its coming."   
  
"Whats coming?...the baby? the baby's coming? Oh, my god. Are you ok? SHould we get going?"  
  
Iris just nodded. "Water just broke, we've got some time." She walked over to a closet and pulled her suitcase out. Then picked up the phone, asked the secretary to connect her to her Grandfather's phone. "Grandfather, its Iris? Craig and I are headed to the hospital as soon as he calls Joey. I love you too."   
  
She handed the phone to Craig who dialed Joey Jeremiah, his stepfather. "Joey? ITs time, we're heading to the hospital." He hung up then, took Iris's hand, and lead her out the door and to his car.   
  
She was having trouble breathing, and Craig was trying to help with that and drive at the same time. It was very comical, but neither noticed the humor in it.   
  
They arrived at the hospital, and Iris was taken up to maternity, Craig holding her hand the whole time.   
  
"Iris? I'm scared. Really scared. What if i suck at being a father..."  
  
"You aren't going to turn out like your father." Iris had a way of knowing what Craig was really thinking without him having to say it. "Its going to be fine, just you wait and see."  
  
Cole and Joey arrived, along with Spike and Snake. Emma was at home watching Jack and ANgie. Then, Iris looked up and saw two people entering the birthing room to say hello. Her parents.  
  
"Mother. Father."  
  
"Iris."  
  
"What are you *doing* here?" Iris's parents had hardly spoken to her since she announced she was pregnant, and Craig didn't want them here.  
  
"Craig, relax. They have a right to be here. THey're my parents."  
  
Iris's parents nodded at Iris, then left again.  
  
"I don't want them here."  
  
"They're my parents" She repeated. "Listen, Craig, I understand your way of thinking, and I'm glad you want to protect me, but they have a right to be here. If they don't like my choices or say something, then you can ask them to leave." Iris gasped then. The baby was comming.   
  
In and out, In and out. Iris was in serious pain, and Craig could tell. HE was scared, scared something would go wrong. THe baby was coming quickly, so quickly he coudln't even breath and then suddenly it was there.   
  
"Its a boy" The doctor said. Craig started crying then-he was going to have a little boy of his own.  
  
Iris looked up at him. "We did it. Craig, we did it. We have a son." She started crying herself.  
  
An hour later Iris's parents, her grandfather, Joey, Spike, and Snake crowded into the room for the first look at the baby. The nurse brought him in, all cleaned up, and placed him in Iris's arms.   
  
"What did you name him?" Snaked asked the question they were all thinking.  
  
"Guys, meet Jeremiah Cole Manning-JC for short." THere had been no question they would name it somehow after Craig's stepfather if it had been a boy.   
  
Joey looked at them. "You really want to name him after me?"  
  
"Joey, you've saved my life how many times? You were great with everything when Iris got pregnant why wouldn't we name him after you?" Joey smiled and said a quiet thank you.   
  
The guests left the room and Iris and Craig were alone with JC. "He's so tiny and perfect." Craig smiled. "I love him so much already."  
  
"he's your child, of course you do. I hope he's just like you, Craig."  
  
"I was hoping we'd have a girl just like you. Guess we'll have to try again..after we're married, of course."  
  
"Do you really think we'll get married someday?"  
  
"You have to have faith, Iris. Things like this don't come around too often." Iris nodded.  
  
Two years later.  
  
Angela Jeremiah was adjusting her pretty white dress when her nephew JC tried to bite the lace around the edges. Iris picked up the little boy "No biting on mommy and daddy's wedding day."  
  
"wedding!" JC said.   
  
"Yes, wedding. Come on, lets go."  
  
Iris took her Grandfather's arm, holding JC on one hip and walked down the aisle at the church. Craig was waiting at the end of it, Joey next to him as best man.   
  
"do you, Craig Manning, take Iris Noreen Masters to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Iris Masters, take Craig Manning to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
They were married, and Iris was glowing with happiness-but not just that.  
  
THat night as she sat next to her new husband in bed she looked at him and said. "Its good for JC not to be an only child, isn't it?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something, Mrs Manning?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby. Another one."  
  
"Perfect." Craig and Iris kissed then, knowing that they had a hard journey ahead of them, but that they could make it through.  
  
--The End-- 


End file.
